


Confess

by Rexa



Series: Nulis Random 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nulis Random 2017, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Ushijima menunggu untuk mengungkapkan rasa.





	Confess

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate...  
> I Need U belongs to BTS
> 
> happy reading ♥

  
Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya Ushijima menguatkan diri untuk berdiri menunggu di samping ruang ganti tim Seijoh. Kali ini ia membawa gitar yang tersandar pada dinding sebelahnya. Bangku-bangku panjang yang berada di sepanjang lorong seolah menatapnya dengan sinis, seakan berkata bahwa usahanya sia-sia. Namun ia tetap berdiri di sana.

  
Selang empat puluh menit kemudian, bunyi handel pintu yang berputar membuat Ushijima berpaling. Dari sana satu per satu anggota tim Seijoh keluar. Tampaknya sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Ushijima di sana. Ushijima hanya menatap datar lalu kembali pada posisinya yang semula.

  
Hingga....

  
"Aaaah!!! Habis ini bisa tidur nyenyak!!"

  
"Tidur melulu kerjaanmu!"

  
Suara jitakan menggema di lorong Sendai Gymnasium. "Iwachan jahat!!!" tangisnya berlebihan. Membuat pelaku penjitakan hanya mendengus penuh sarkas. Keduanya terhenti begitu melihat sosok Ushijima.

  
Oikawa mendadak heboh. "NGAPAIN KAU KE SINI?!"

  
"Lama tak bertemu, Oikawa, Iwaizumi."

"Bleh, kami mau pulang! Dan satu hal, mau berapa kali pun kau mengajakku, jawabanku tetap sama. Aku tidak akan pindah ke Shiratorizawa!"

shijima hanya diam sebelum seulas senyum amat tipis menghias kebekuan di wajahnya. Oikawa terbelalak sebelum mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang.Oh, mungkin Oikawa salah lihat. Apa itu tadi? Ushijima ga mungkin tersenyum kan?

  
"Kau selesaikan urusanmu dengannya, kalo lewat dari jam kumpul kau pulang naik bisa sendiri. Jaa."

  
"Eh? Eh? EHHHH???? IWACHAN!!!"

  
Oikawa segera berlari menyusul Iwaizumi, tapi sesuatu menahannya. 

  
"Oikawa."

  
Oikawa menyentakkan tangannya. "Lepas! Mau apa lagi sih?"

  
Ushijima melirik gitar yang selama kurang lebih satu jam ini menemaninya menunggui di luar ruang ganti tim Seijoh. Lalu kembali memerhatikan Oikawa.

  
"Aku tahu kau sedang buru-buru. Jadi, intinya ... selama ini aku tak sekadar menginginkanmu menjadi setter bagi Shiratorizawa. Kupikir dengan cara itu aku bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk bersamamu. Hanya saja sepertinya kau memang tak terjangkau--"

  
Oikawa tak mengerti, apa sih yang sedang dibicarakan si ace menyebalkan ini? Apa maksudnya itu menghabiskan waktu bersama?

  
"Hei aku sedang ditunggu sama teman-teman setimku. Kalau kau bertele-tele mending aku pergi sekarang."

  
"--tapi aku menyukai permainanmu, aku menyukai bakatmu, aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu. Aku suka kamu."

  
Netra cokelat gelap Oikawa sekali lagi terbelalak tak percaya. "HAAAH?!"

"Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas, Oikawa. Tadinya aku ingin memberitahukannya dengan cara yang lebih layak. Tapi kau sedang buru-buru. Tak masalah. Beri tahu aku jawabanmu saat kita berhadapan lagi di final. Kutunggu."

Setelahnya Ushijima menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berbalik, mengambil gitarnya dan berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Oikawa membisu terpaku di tempatnya dengan sejuta perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dada.

  
.  
[ I need you girl  
Nee kimi wa hitori itsumo migattete  
I need you girl  
Nee boku wa hitori kimi e hikarete  
I need you girl  
Mabushisou na  
I need you girl  
Kogoesou na  
I need you girl (I need you girl)  
I need you girl (I need you girl)  
.  
I need you girl  
Hey, you’re always so self-indulging  
I need you girl  
Hey, I’m always so attracted to you  
I need you girl  
You seem so dazzling  
I need you girl  
You seem so cold  
I need you girl (I need you girl)  
I need you girl (I need you girl)]  
.

  
"USHIWAKACHAN, BOOOOODDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!" jerit Oikawa memuntahkan frustrasinya. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah yang mengentak kesal seraya mengumpat-maki Ushijima.

 

.

.

 .

.

.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca ♥  
> See ya!  
> Rexa, signing out~~


End file.
